ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Absorba
was a composite of organic substances and lifeforms from Mercury and Venus merged into a jellyfish-like Saucer Creature. He appeared in Ultraman Leo episode 42. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 15 cm ~ 28 m *Weight: 900 g ~ 15,000 t *Origin: Black Star History Ultraman Leo The third of Black Directive's deadly flying Saucer Beasts, Absorba was summoned after Black Dome was fell to Leo. Soon, the beast rose from their homeworld and descended to Earth. For the first time, Gen saw one of the commander’s beasts arrive on Earth and left with a friend to find the tyrant's newest pet. As he followed a boy he’d helped with bullies home, he sensed something but the boy refused to allow him to come home with him as he cared to an injured bird. The boy refused to allow them to follow, and Gen allowed it, unknowing that Black Directive had watched the entire event. The vile commander made plans to use this to his advantage. Absorba had become its smaller form and the boy took it home, unknowing of its true nature. After knocking the boy out, Absorba was sent to attack the city by its master. The beast complied, using its long tentacles to assault the city and easily destroy the military that attacked along with his electric beam. It then landed on an oil tank and used its probe to suck the oil out, draining the tank dry in seconds, then unleashing its organic cannons on the area. Finally done with his destructive warpath, the monster vanished once more. Examining the places it appeared, Gen discovered the boy’s place was in the center of the circle it formed. Later on, as Gen discovered the beast, it transformed and tried to destroy him and his two young friends, killing one of the pets of the boy who had protected it. Seeing Absorba for what he really was, the boy began throwing stones at it, alone with a young friend of Gen’s. The monster grabbed the two with its tentacles, forcing Gen to transform into Ultraman Leo. The hero quickly saved them but Absorba took the opportunity to wrap its tendrils around his throat. Try as he might, the monster proved incredibly strong. Finally, Leo managed to cut off its tentacle with his hand slicer and dodged its shots. Leo then hit it with the Leo Kick but the flying Saucer Beast was merely thrown back, unharmed. Absorba unleashed his flames but Leo managed to stay just out of reach. Using his flames to distract the hero, Absorba sent his tentacles along the ground, grabbing Leo’s legs and pulling him to the ground. Using its tentacles to hold him and pull him into his flames, it seemed this flying Saucer Beast would succeed where the previous ones failed and defeat Leo. But Leo managed to get free and roll out of the way, firing his Timer Shot into the beast's body, piercing its armor. Absorba crashed to the ground and exploded into a blazing inferno. Trivia *Absorba's name is based on the word absorption. *Although not physically seen, Absorba is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's back in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Absorba's voices when hovers in the air is reused Black Dome's. *Absorba's motif is based on jellyfish and octopus. *Absorba shares many similarities to Kinokurages from Fireman. **Both of them can absorb oil. **Both of them contains tentacles. **Both of them can flight. **Both of them were kept by human while they're small. Powers and Weapons *Size Change: Like most Black Directive's saucer monsters, Absorba can alter his size at will. * : Absorba can can exhale 4,000 degree flame from his tentacles. *Electric Rays: Absorba can fire a powerful accurate electric ray from the top of his body. *Organic Tentacles Cannon: Absorba has powerful organic cannons at the end of his tentacles. *Probe: Absorba can extend a probe under his body that can puncture through metals with ease. **Oil Gorge: Using this ability, Absrba can drink massive amounts of oil with no side effects. *Thick Armor: Absorba's main body is coated in thick armor though enough to survive Leo Kick with little damage. Absorba Flames.png|Cosmo Fire Absorba Electric Rays.png|Electric Rays Absorba Probe.png|Probe Absorba Oil Gorge.png|Oil Gorge Gallery NE12 s.gif Ultrmn Lo Absrb.JPG|Absorba's small form Absorba_0.jpg 123486554310616203476_L4109.jpg|Absorba on a course for Earth 123536085393016408717_L4203.jpg 123536090116616323632_L4206.jpg|Absorba kicked in the head by Leo 123536092521516203203_L4208.jpg|Absorba in pieces absorba saucer.png these creatures are nice and omnous.png oh sh--.png the saucer.png awwww.png cute but scary.png ok this is wrong and creepy.png the hell.png bad show.png that effect is really cool.png commander black and absorba.png I really love this shot.png this makes it look way cooler than it really is.png|Absorba rampages red tentacles.png absorba destroys the military.png blue smoke.png attacking with flame.png very well done.png the boys!!.png nice if it wasn't ofr the previous effect.png is this fanfiction.png I like this too much.png this is really great.png AWESOME.png another great shot.png flame thrower.png I really truly like this shot.png poor leo 2.png forest fiers are bd.png Amazing explosion.png|Its end. absorba_figure.jpg|Figure of Absorba, by Yamanaya. Category:Saucer Beasts Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Black Star Residents Category:Beryudora's Back Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body